Mianhe, Saranghae
by Kim Minkyu
Summary: sahabat bisa berubah menjadi suatu perasaan jatuh cinta karena seuatu hal tiba-tiba rasa itu muncul. ku kira itu kalimat yang cukup mewakili untuk hal ini
1. Chapter 1

**Main Cast: YOONMIN YOONGI(NAMJA), JIMIN(YEOJA)**

 **Genre: Romance, drama/hurt ( GENDERSWITCH)**

 **Rated: T**

 **Hallo jumpa lagi sama author kim minkyu.. mian ya lama gak post…**

 **Aku hadir kali ini dengan ff yoonmin dan mungkin ff ini akan dibuat sedikit berchapter chapter karena permintaan dari banyak teman author yang request karena hanya buat ff oneshoot. Mereka yang kasih masukkan tentang ff ini. Semoga readers suka ya..**

 **1**

 **2**

 **3**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **Appa…**

 **4 kata yang sangat sulit diucapkan bahkan hampir 7 tahun aku tidak pernah mengucapkan kata – kata itu.. kalian tahu kenapa? Karena aku tidak pernah melihat sosok itu lagi dalam hidupku. Bahkan sosok itu tega meninggalkan ku bersama keluarga ku, bahkan mama ku harus bekerja keras unuk memenuhi kebutuhan ku dan adikku. Bahkan aku bertekad tidak akan pernah merasakan apa itu cinta, sampai akhirnya aku sadar, selama ini aku memiiki seseorang yang menyadarkanku dan memberi warna di hidupku , membuatku merasakan apa itu cinta, kasih sayang dan perhatian**

"weekend kita harus pergi ke taman bermain" ucapnya padaku

"anioo oppa aku tak bisa, aku harus ke toko buku sorenya aku bekerja sebagai guru les, apa kau lupa?" balasku padanya

"Apa kau tidak lelah chim?"

Aku tidak akan lelah oppa ini kan untuk menambah biaya kuliah ku jadi berhentilah untuk slalu protes padaku.

Aigoo harus nya aku sadar dongsaeng sekaligus sahabatku ini gila kerja dan terlalu sibuk kuliah. Kau butuh istirahat , eomma mu juga tak akan suka jika dia tahu kau seperti ini. Ungkapnya padaku

Untuk itu jangan pernah bilang ke eomma ku oppa kalau aku bekerja,

kau ingat janji kita. Ancamnya padaku

"Baiklah iya …iya… tapi haru minggu kita pergi, atau semuanya batal, aishhh kau sangat pintar oppa jika mengancam" ucapku degan tegas

 **Itulah oppa ku, sebenarnya dia adalah sahabatku sejak smp Min Yoongi itulah nama nya. 10 tahun kami bersahabat dan akhirnya menjadi kakak beradik. Dia sangat overprotektiv pada ku, pada seorang park jimin, entahlah tapi aku nyaman bersamanya.**

 **Sampai akhirnya rasa itu ada…**

Chim mianhe aku tidak bisa menepati janji ku, weekend ini oppa ada janji, kau tahu hyorin dari jurusan desain grafis itu.

"arra.. arra aku tahu seorang yang kau sukai selama ini kan. Yeoja yang sangat seksi dan cantik juga terkenal di seluruh kampus" ucapku berusaha tertawa mengejek, walaupun sebenarnya ada perasaan sakit dihatiku, enatahlah aku tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya kurasakan pada saeorang Min Yoongi

"yupp.. benar sekali. dia mengajakku pergi menemaninya dan membantunya mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya. Kata nya aku adalah inspirasinya. Hatiku terasa berbunga-bunga mendengarnya chim" ucapnya pada ku dan aku hanya menatapnya sambil menunjukkan senyumku yang dipaksa.

"oohhhh,, pergilah oppa. Aku rasa aku juga harus bekerja" ucapku entah kenapa aku sangat sedih melihat wajahnya yang seceria skarang bukan karena aku tapi karena orang lain **.**

"kau yakin chim… gomawo" ucapnya sambil memelukku. Aku tak dapat menyembunyikan kesedihanku tetapi aku tak mau egois. Dia sangat bahagia sekarang, aku rasa kalimat AKU BAHAGIA JIKA ORANG YANG KU SAYANGI BAHAGIA harus berlaku untuk ku

"nhe.. oppa, tenanglah.. oppa juga pasti sangat menantikkan hal ini" kata itu kuucapkan,, sial tidak terasa air mataku hampir jatuh, padahal aku sudah mengosongkan waktu weekend ku untuk nya… aku hanya bisa memendamnya dalam hati, karena aku tahu hyorin adalah seseorang yang sudah di kagumi seorang Min Yoongi sejak semester awal

Aku pulang dulu kalau begitu chim, aku harus persiapkan utnuk besok, gomawo dongsaeng saranghae. Kemudian dia mencium pipiku dan segera berlari.

Rasa sakit itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi jantung yang berdegup kencang. Sadar park jimin dia hanya menganggap kau sbagai dongsaeng dan sahabat, kasih sayang nya hanya sebatas itu ungkapku pada diriku sendiri…

 **Hari ini pun tiba,**

chim bagaimana penampilanku? Apa ada yang kurang?

Yahh oppa akan kuhajar kau jika mengucapkan kalimat itu lagi, oppa mengucapkan itu sudah hampir 100x.

 **Aku sangat sebal pada oppa ku sekaligus sahabatku dari puul 06.00 pagi dia sudah berada dirumahku, membuat kamarku berantakan. Membawa satu koper pakaian ya dirumahku dan menanyakan hal yang sama "apa baju ini cocok?, bagaimana penampilanku chim? Apa ada yang kurang" kalimat yang diucapkan nya itu membuat ku kesal bahkan kalau aku sadar dia sahabatku dan aku dongsaengnya mungkin aku akan menghajarnya. Tapi aku bahagia melihat keantusiasan sahabatku ini, dia sangat bahagia dan aku hanya bisa menangis di dalam hati.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gomawo yang sudah baca, mianhe jika megecewakan atau mungkin ada kesalahan… ditunggu ya chapter selanjutnya**

 **Author butuh review untuk chapter selnjutnya selain untuk semangat author lanjutin di tugas kuliah yang makin banyak, juga sebagai masukkan dari para reader untuk chapter selanjutnya karena ini ff ke 3 author sekaligus ff 1 yang akan dibikin berchapter.**

 **GOMAWO AND REVIEW PLEASE ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

" **chim bagaimana penampilanku? Apa ada yang kurang?" "Yahh oppa akan kuhajar kau jika mengucapkan kalimat itu lagi, oppa mengucapkan itu sudah hampir 100x". Tapi aku bahagia melihat keantusiasan sahabatku ini, dia sangat bahagia dan aku hanya bisa menangis di dalam hati.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **./**

 ***bow* jumpa lagi dengan author kim minkyu kembali dengan cerita yoonmin mungkin aka ada nama-nama baru yang akan bermunculan .. mian hehehe baru updet chap 2 sekarang, author sibuk. Tapi tenang aku usahakan untuk chapter 3 akan ku post secepatnya kasih waktu author sampai minggu depan ya**

 **Oh ya terimakasih untuk para readers yang sudah ngeriview maupun tidak…**

 **HAPPY READING**

Chim aku berangkat ya,,

"Iya oppa hati-hati" aku melambaikan tanganku sampai dia melajukan mobil nya

Akhirnya setelah berjam jam dia dirumahku, dia memilih pakaian kaos putih dengan jaket berbahan jeans berwana biru dan celana jeans biru juga sepatu berwarna putih.. aigoo dia sangat tampan bagiku tapi yang buat aku sedih adalah dia pergi dengan orang lain bukan denganku.

"Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan, aku tidak jadi kerja karena sseorang min yoongi dan dia membatalkan janjinya … ahh lebih baik aku pergi ke taman sekalian berolahraga" ucapku dalam hati

Tanpa aku rasa hari makin sore,, aku tertidur setelah menangis di kursi taman cukup lama..dan aku merasa tiba – tiba telponku berdering..

"chim kau dimana? Aku sedang perjalanan menuju rumahmu, aku baru selesai bertemu dengan hyorin" Ucapnya di sebrang sana

"aku sedang diluar oppa?, sebentar lagi aku pulang.."

"cepatlah chim, apa kau baru selesai mengajar les? Kenapa suara mu seperti itu apa kau habis menangis chim?" ucap seorang min yoongi padaku

Aku langsung terdiam mendengar ucapannya bahkan air mataku hampir jatuh karena aku teringat kenapa aku bisa disini saat aku duduk di bangku taman tadi, aku mengamati orang di sekelilingku sambil mendengar lagu favoritku, " aku rasa mungkin mereka sedang melakukan hal menyenangkan, haahh aku jadi teringat wajah sahabatku tadi begitu bahagia bahkan senyuman selalu menghiasi wajahnya" tak terasa air mataku menangis terus menerus mengingat semua itu hingga aku tertidur dibangku taman ini sampai sore..

"hallo chim apa kau masih disana?" ucapnya padaku

Aku langsung tersadar dari lamunanku, "nhe, oppa tunggulah sebentar lagi aku akan sampai dirumah hehehe mian sepertinya oppa harus menunggu" aku langsung mematikan telfonnya sebelumnya seorang min yoongi sangat tidak suka menunggu sehingga dia akan memarahi orang orang di sekitarnya..

"Haaaaahhhhhh" aku hanya menghela nafas, setidaknya dia tidak akan curiga jika aku berbicara seperti itu. " sebaiknya aku cepat kembali kerumah sebelum dia datang, tapi sebelum itu aku segera menuju kamar mandi didekat taman untuk mencuci muka, jangan sampai dia curiga bahwa aku habis menangis

Tanpa seorang park jimin sadari ada seorang yang memperhatikannya sejak tadi dan dia mengucapkan sesuatu dari dalam mobil itu. " kenapa kau membohongiku chim, aku tahu kau menangis.? Kenapa, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa anak itu tidak pergi kerja?".. kemudian seseorang itu segera melajukan mobilnya setelah melihat jimin menaiki bis menuju rumahnya.

.

.

.

 **Mian kalo ceritanya mengecewakan, juga sedikit. Author sudah berusaha… ditunggu chapter selanjutnya.. author terima kritik dan saran juga kok…**

 **Gomawo and Review please ^_^**

 **sanaa11** **: hehe gomawo chingu .. jangan galau, kayak author nih selalu bahagia.. tetep lanjut baca dan review ya.. jeongmal gomawo ^_^**


End file.
